Interference
by siriuslives394
Summary: What if after visiting Gringotts for the first time Hagrid's pick me up had taken longer? What if Harry had spent more time in Madame Malkin's? Can Malfoy's inteference change Harry's sorting? Perhaps, Slytherin? Due to requests, I'll continue this.
1. Chapter One

A/N: This is a 'What-If' scenario that I thought up while re-reading Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone. Don't judge me from this, I wrote it a while ago.

_'Example' _ straight from the book.

**Interference**

(It begins when Harry's being fitted for robes in Madame Malkin's and meet's Malfoy. They're talking and I was wondering what would have happened if Hagrid's 'pick-me-up' and taken longer than in canon.)

_"I think that they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"_

Harry wasn't exactly enjoying his conversation with the other boy, but as Hagrid hadn't yet returned from his 'pick-me-up' Harry had no choice but to answer.

"I'm Harry Potter." The other boy surveyed Harry with much more interest than previously; he stood a bit straighter and offered his hand to Harry.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Malfoy seemed to expect his name to have some sort of an effect on Harry. It didn't. Harry looked cautiously at the offered hand in front of him before tentatively grasping it and giving it a quick shake. Malfoy looked pleased.

Madame Malkin came over and informed both Harry and Malfoy that they were finished. Harry thanked the witch and turned to check if Hagrid had returned yet, not spotting the large man, Harry returned his attention to Malfoy.

"Who're you here with, then? Not the _muggles _they sent you to, surely?"

"Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, is here with me."

"Where is he, then?"

"I believe he's still at the Leaky Cauldron. At least, that's where he said he'd be. Y'know what? I think I'll go see if I can find him. I suppose I'll see you at Hogwarts then." Harry, eager to leave the boy behind, began walking towards the door when Malfoy stopped him.

"Wait! Stop!" Malfoy grabbed Harry's shoulder, causing Harry to halt.

"Yes?"

"You said that the man that's supposed to be with you is busy, correct?" At Harry's affirmative nod, Malfoy continued. "Why don't I introduce you to my father, then? I'm sure he'd be pleased to meet you." Without waiting for a reply, Malfoy began to forcibly drag Harry from the Madame Malkin's to the shop next door where Malfoy's father was purchasing his books. Malfoy approached his father, Harry in tow, and tapped him on the back.

"What is it, Draco?" Drawled Malfoy Senior without turning around to face his son.

"I'd like you to meet someone father," Malfoy explained. "I met him in the robe shop." Mr. Malfoy turned around and glanced at Harry with mild interest, obviously wondering what it was about him that made his son find it necessary to introduce the two of them. Mr. Malfoy arched a blond eyebrow at his son, waiting for an explanation. "This is Harry, father. Harry Potter."

An undecipherable look quickly crossed Malfoy Senior's face, but disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Malfoy's father put down the books that he had been examining and focused his complete attention on Harry.

"Potter, you say?" His eyes quickly darted to Harry's scar then back to his face. "Well, well, well Mr. Potter. Where _have _they been hiding you? Last I heard, from the Minister, was that they had locked you away with a family of muggles. It seems that you've rejoined the wizarding world then." Harry nodded.

"I've been with my aunt and uncle, sir." Harry began nervously. He was distinctly uncomfortable. "I didn't even know about being a wizard or anything until earlier today..." Mr. Malfoy's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. The younger Malfoy stood in the background, listening intently to the conversation.

"Nothing?" Harry shook his head. "And were you treated... well, at your aunt and uncles?" Harry muttered something under his breath and Mr. Malfoy commanded him to speak up.

"I... slept in a cupboard until recently..." Harry said quietly.

"Well," began Mr. Malfoy. "That is most distressing. Are you not aware that someone was entrusted with keeping you safe and happy? Are you not aware that any magical family would have been ecstatic to take you in as a son? He was supposed to make sure that something like this never happened. Obviously, he failed." Harry looked up, obviously quite disturbed. He had always thought that he was with the Dursley's because he had no family and no one willing to take him in. That was, obviously, not the case.

"Who was he?" Harry ventured. "The man that was supposed to arrange my living conditions?" Mr. Malfoy smirked.

"The current Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore? But Hagrid said that he was a 'great man'"

"Dumbledore," Mr. Malfoy began, carefully. "Is a senile fool that is willing to sacrifice entire families for the sake of the 'greater good' as he'll put it. Idiotic Gryffindor that he is." Harry was warming up to this man, Malfoy, he was telling him more about his past than Harry had ever been told previously.

"Gryffindor, you said. What's a Gryffindor?" Harry asked, intrigued by the strange word.

"A Gryffindor is a house at Hogwarts. Obviously you've heard of Hogwarts?" Without waiting for an answer, Mr. Malfoy continued. "There are four houses. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is the house where those people whom are willing to rush foolishly into troubling situations and get themselves and others killed. They are also willing to sacrifice things for the 'greater good'," he sneered. "After all, how do you think your parents ended up dying?"

"This Dumbledore... he had something to do with that?"

"Not _directly_, of course. But your parent's were members of a silly little group that he organized. Dumbledore sent your parents and others to their deaths." Harry felt infuriated, he bit his lower lip and figured out what to ask next as both the Malfoys looked on in amusement.

"You mentioned other houses, what are they?"

"Well, generally, intelligent students go to Ravenclaw and they say that _loyal _people go to Hufflepuff. But, in reality, Hufflepuff is where they send students that don't fit anywhere else." Behind Mr. Malfoy an elderly witch that was browsing the books huffed angrily, turned on her heel, and left. Harry wondered if she had been a Hufflepuff. "Slytherin," Mr. Malfoy continued. "Is my former house and, by far, the best. Slytherin is for those who possess a unique sense of cunning and intelligence. Being a Slytherin will open many doors for you in later years." Harry looked at Mr. Malfoy and took what he said in. He was about to respond when their conversation was interrupted.

"Harry! Where've yeh been? I'd looked everywhere fer yeh." Hagrid was walking towards Harry very quickly, wringing his hands. Following behind him was the lady that had huffed and left when Mr. Malfoy was talking about Hufflepuff's. She looked very smug. Hagrid reached Harry and clapped a giant hand on Harry's shoulder. "Malfoy." Hagrid intoned as a greeting. "I'll jus' be taken Harry, then." Hagrid began guiding Harry away from the store. Harry turned his head and gave a small wave. Mr. Malfoy miniscule nod and his son mimicked his action. Harry turned back around and continued walking alongside Hagrid. He missed what Mr. Malfoy said to his son next. It was along the lines of 'Manipulatable child'.

Finally, Hagrid released Harry's shoulder.

"Blimey Harry yeh gave me a scare. Thought I lost yeh, I did. Came back from the Leaky Cauldron teh find yeh missin'! And findin' Lucius Malfoy of all people! What is it yeh were talkin' bout?" Harry genuinely liked the large man, yet he didn't know whose word to trust. He remembered Hagrid's praise of Dumbledore, but Mr. Malfoy's comments were still fresh in Harry's mind. In the end he settled for a neutral answer.

"Nothing, really." Hagrid eyed Harry for several seconds before listing off what else they needed to purchase. Throughout the rest of the shopping trip, Hagrid seemed to be eying Harry more warily than he had previously.

Harry's ticket said platform 9 3/4, and he was at platforms 9 and 10, and he couldn't see any 9 3/4. Harry, having just been dropped off by his uncle, stood, looking confused, in the middle of the train station.

He caught a word of what someone in the group of people behind him was saying. Muggles. Well, _that_ caught Harry's attention. Harry turned around and observed the redheaded children walking through the dividing barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Harry wheeled his cart around, waited until the family had gone through, and took a running start. Harry shut his eyes and ran faster, expecting to crash. But he opened his eyes and saw a scarlet steam engine with the words 'Hogwarts Express' painted along the side.

Harry began looking for an empty compartment. He passed by the redheaded family who were now discussing blown up toilets... odd. He was nearing the end of the train when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Harry, naturally, jumped. Behind him were Lucius Malfoy and his son, Draco. Mr. Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Good day, Mr. Potter."

"You too, sir."

"You're looking for a compartment, Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded and Mr. Malfoy continued. "I believe Draco has already found one. You're welcome to share with him. Isn't he, Draco?" Malfoy nodded in compliance. "Well, Mr. Potter?" While Harry wasn't particularly fond of Malfoy, he didn't want to offend him or his father. So he replied that he would share a compartment with Malfoy, or Draco, as he was told to call him.

Harry and Mal- _Draco _bid farewell to Mr. Malfoy and had their trucks put up by two of Malfoy's companions. A tough, unintelligent looking pair named Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

The train ride passed uneventfully, only being disrupted twice. Once by a witch selling snacks (which they bought plenty of) and a second time by a bushy haired girl asking about a toad. Malfoy called her a name sounding similar to 'mud crud' and she left, irritated.

After a few hours they reached Hogwarts and a voice rang throughout the train requesting that students leave their luggage behind. Harry, Draco and several other First Years moved towards Hagrid's yelling voice. Hagrid shouted a greeting to Harry; seemingly not noticing whom Harry was with.

Hagrid began leading the students down a dark, narrow path. Suddenly, Hogwarts came into view, it was magnificent. Harry could hear murmurs of awe coming from the students surrounding him.

The First Years broke off into groups of four and each chose a boat to ride across the lake on. Harry was with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. In what seemed like no time at all, they were at Hogwarts. Hagrid approached the vast doors and knocked three times on the castle door. After several moments, the doors opened and, a strict looking woman with her hair pinned back in a bun, was introduced as Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall led the first years past gargantuan doors. Harry could hear the murmur of hundreds of voices and assumed that the other students were in the room beyond. Finally, Professor McGonagall led the First Years into a small chamber; it was there that she explained the four houses at Hogwarts. Her speech done, she ordered them to wait for her return, and strode quickly out of the room. As soon as she left the room, the First Years began to talk nervously amongst themselves.

"How do they sort us into different houses?" Inquired Harry, as he had not been told previously.

"Oh, just some old talking hat." Answered Malfoy flippantly. "I don't even _need_ the hat." he sneered. "I already know what house I'm going to be in. Slytherin, of course. How about you?"

"I... I'm not sure." Harry answered truthfully. "I didn't even _know _about any of them until your father told me." It seemed that Draco was going to answer, but he was prevented by the return of Professor McGonagall.

"Line up and follow me." She commanded.

The First Years nervously got into a haphardous line and... well, followed. As they entered the Great Hall the first thing that they would notice was a small stool with a dilapidated hat sitting on it. After several moments of tense silence a flap in the hat seemed to start functioning as a mouth; it started singing.

Most of the First Years listened to the song; trying to figure out which house they'd be in. Finally, the song ended and the hall broke out into applause. Professor McGonagall pulled a scroll out of her pocket and began reading off names. Whenever she called someone they would run up, stick the too-large-hat on their head. The hat then rummaged through your thoughts and sorted you based on what it saw there. Draco, as he himself had expected, had been sorted into Slytherin.

Harry's turn was approaching swiftly now, and he had no idea where he'd be sorted. After what seemed like an eternity, 'Potter, Harry' was called. Almost immediately whispers broke out, all concerning Harry.

Harry tried desperately to ignore the mutterings of the student body as a whole, and made his way up to the hat. Harry took a deep breath, sat down, and placed the hat on his head. The next second a small voice was whispering in his head.

_"Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?_

Harry listened as the hat listed off what it saw inside Harry's head, and, to be completely frank, he was a tad disturbed. After all, it was reading Harry's mind. Now the hat seemed as if it was asking Harry's opinion of where he thought he should be sorted.

'Where ever you think I'd be best suited, please.' He thought in response to the hat's question.

"Are you sure you wish for me to choose, Mr. Potter? After all, you are going to have to live with this decision for 7 years, not I."

'Yes please, I'd like you to choose.' He replied.

"Well then... it'd have to be SLYTHERIN!" The last word was shouted out loud for the entire Hall to hear. Harry took the hat off of his head and placed it on the stool. He glanced up and noticed that there was no clapping, as other new students had been greeted with. Instead it seemed as if everyone in the Hall was staring at him. Professor McGonagall had dropped her scroll. He noticed a greasy, black haired teacher looking at him. His eye seemed to be twitching. It was absolutely silent. Harry wondered what he'd done wrong.

A/N: How do you like my little one-shot? Hagrid didn't explain about the Hogwarts houses until after Harry met Malfoy in canon, and I think that the outside influence could have drastically altered Harry's house preference. I like writing one-shots like this. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Hello! What was supposed to be a one-shot has turned out to be… uh, not a one-shot. This was inspired by a reviewer I had, Pandora of Ithilien, who said that they would have liked the see how Snape would "balance his hatred of harry (thanks to james) and the fact that as a slytherin, he's supposed to like him." Very inspiring :P This is a bit different than my usual humour stories. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

Harry Potter was nervous. After all, he _had _been sorted into Slytherin – the supposed 'dark' house of the school. Following his sorting, he was greeted by a cautious silence on the part of his classmates. Draco Malfoy had greeted him with a nod when he sat across the table from him, being the only person Harry knew. He inquired quietly who the twitching, glaring man at the teacher's table was. Malfoy answered Slytherin's Head of House.

Harry was worried now, too.

His fears were about to be either put to rest or intensified – he had Potions next. His other teacher's seemed reasonably nice. Professor McGonagall – the Gryffindor Head of House – seemed very strict, but fair, which Harry was told was a good thing. He had also heard tales of Professor Snape's supposed favouritism to his house. From the glaring, twitching man that didn't seem much of a surprise.

Harry entered the Potions classroom in the Dungeons, still worried about Snape.

He sat down at an empty desk, placing his books on the floor next to him. The class was already partially filled, with the rest of the students trickling in behind him. They seemed to have this class with the Gryffindors. A redhead shot a dirty look at Harry. He wondered what he had done to deserve that.

"Mind if I sit here?" Malfoy asked, while sitting down. Harry's answer obviously would have little to no affect anyway.

"Sure." At this, the doors flew open, and in strode the glaring, twitching man, looking darker and more menacing than the previous evening with his black robes billowing behind him.

"There will be no wand waving or silly incantations in this class." The teacher began. Followed was an entire speech about his abilities as a potions master.

Harry thought this rather bigheaded of the man.

"Potter!" His attention was drawn back to the class. "Too important to pay attention, Mr. Potter?" The greasy-haired man sneered. "Too _famous_? Our own little, celebrity, shall we say?" Harry didn't know how to respond. "Tell me Potter, what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry stared at the man. Was he supposed to know this? Already? It was the first day of school.

"I don't know, sir." Snape smirked.

"And tell me Potter, where would I find a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir." A bushy-haired girl in the front row was bouncing up and down in her seat, hand in the hair. The sight was rather comical, from this perspective. Harry cracked a smile.

Snape immediately fell upon him.

"And _what_, may I ask, do you find so amusing, Mr. Potter?"

"No." Harry said, deciding he didn't like this man. A shocked looked crossed Snape's face, and it lingered there – only for a moment, before being replaced by a look of fury. His eyes narrowed to almost slits.

"_What did you just say?_" He asked through gritted teeth. Harry's classmates looked at the interaction with wide eyes.

"I said no. You asked if you could ask what I found so amusing and no. You can't." Snape's hands began to clench and unclench; a vein was throbbing in his neck.

His twitch seemed to have returned.

"You- I, oh! Points!" Snape hissed.

"ONE HUNDRED POI-" He began, only to stop. His eyes flicked downwards once; looking at Harry's house crest, then back to his face. There seemed to be an internal war raging inside him. Finally, he continued. "Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Immediately outraged cries rang through the classroom.

"What? We didn't do anything!"

"Not fair! Not fair!"

"Slimy Slytherin gits!"

"Five more points from Gryffindor!" Snape said, trying to regain control of his classroom. The Gryffindors didn't seem to get the point, and they continued to yell. "IF YOU ARE NOT ENTIRELY SILENT IN THREE SECONDS, I WILL REMOVE TEN POINTS APIECE." The students fell silent in record time. "Better. Points were removed from Gryffindor house due to Miss Granger's incessant bouncing, therefore distracting my students and denying them a proper education." Gryffindor's continued to mutter irritably. Snape turned around and flicked his wand at the board. "There are your instructions. Get to work." He strode away angrily and headed towards his desk.

Malfoy looked at Harry with wide eyes. The Gryffindor students all shot heated glares.

"I've never heard _anyone _talk to Snape like that!" Harry shrugged.

"It _is _your first day of school. You can't have that much experience with it."

"No, no, no." Malfoy said. "He's my godfather. No one _ever _has. I'm surprised he didn't remove points." Harry shrugged again.

"I'm in his house, maybe he didn't want to remove, ah – how much was it? One hundred points from Slytherin."

"Get to work!" Came Snape's sharp voice. The boys abandoned their conversation and got to work.

One good thing came of the class, Harry thought afterwards, he wasn't afraid of Snape anymore.

Harry grinned broadly. Not at all.

A/N: You like? :) Hope so.

If you want more, review me and say so! If not, I'll probably put this one to rest. Also, I do apologize for the general quality of this – I believe it's below my general standard.


End file.
